


Bubble Bath Selfie

by Jenn23133



Series: Awkward Meeting Au's [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Leonard is written to much, M/M, awkward meeting au, fluff-ish, mention of bar fight blood and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward Meeting Au from Tumblr inspired this...</p>
<p>“I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fic every written about these two Morons I don't own them.  
> All mistakes are my own and appreciated it if they are pointed out nicely!

Leonard rarely took a day off from the hospital, being a new divorcee; he had nothing else to do. As long as he was at the hospital his small apartment didn’t need to be constantly cleaned because he wasn’t there to make a mess. So when he got a whole day off, including not being on call, he had no idea what to do. His favorite Nurse, Christine Chapel, suggested taking a nice warm bubble bath and actually enjoy himself, he thought of it as a joke but the more he thought about it the more appealing the bath sounded. When his shift ended Friday, he made sure to get his favorite candies and scented bubble bath to make sure he could make his day off as enjoyable as possible. Leonard went to bed that night nervous and excited, one would expect that he was going to date or something. 

The next morning, Leonard ran the water as hot as he could stand it before adding the bubbles than himself. He knew that Chris would never believe him if he didn’t send or have proof of his bath. Chris got a new phone that week and Leonard wrote it down in his phone’s notes. Leonard repeated the number constantly in his head as he took a picture of him in his bubble bath and created a new picture text. He hit send and slowly let himself sink into the bubbles.  
Leonard slowly shifted his body when he heard his phone go off, carefully drying off his hands, he carefully opened the message. What Leonard expected was Chris expressing jealousy or to tease him, what he didn’t expect was a picture of a guy, with the bluest eyes he has ever seen framed by big black glasses and a goofy grin; with an attached text of “Holy shit, You’re really attractive,”. Leonard almost dropped his phone in his bath.  
Leonard decided maybe if he ignored the kid, he would be left alone… he was wrong. After fifteen minutes his phone with off again with the same number, Leonard sighed and pushed himself out of his bath and began to dry off before he opened the new message. The text simply said, “Sorry if that was too straightforward, I am Jim, btw.” 

After a minute of thinking, Leonard replied with “Sorry, I meant to send that to a friend. Sorry you had to get the picture of me in basically just my skin and bones…” To Leonard the kid, Jim replied too quickly. “It’s all good, Bones. Like I said You’re attractive and it’s not like every day you get a picture of an attractive guy in a bubble bath.”  
Leonard scoffed at the text and “Where in the hell did you get Bones from Kid?” Leonard finally cleaned up after his bath and fished a beer out of the fridge, when he got the next text. “You know ‘basically just my skin and bones’ I thought it was clever since you didn’t give me your name.” 

“I’m Leonard,” was the last text he sent before shutting his phone, off. 

When Leonard got to work the next day, he was grumpy and confused. Grumpy because he is a fucking idiot and sent a picture of him naked in a bathtub to some guy, who he won’t admit to anyone, was attractive as hell. And confused because he thought the guy was attractive.

Chris constantly bugged him with what was up but he would simply grumble and move along his patient list.  
After his lunch break, he was notified he had a new patient and when he walked into the room, he felt his blood run cold. The kid looked up at Leonard with hazy, bright blue eyes… the brightest blue he had ever seen… and the worst part of it all was there were the exact same ones from yesterday. Except today the face had blood on it and the right eye had a bruise. It took a second for the kid’s eyes to widen in realization because saying or asking, Leonard wasn’t even sure at this point, “Bones?”  
Leonard never answered, just went straight to work checking charts and reading the machines, but he knew that kid had his answer. Leonard found out he got into a fight and had a pretty nasty head wound, he wanted to monitor. But monitoring the kid meant he would see him every day until he decided the kid was okay.

Over the course of the next few days, the kid, Jim as the kid insisted, tried to make light conversation with Leonard. And though he tried to ignore the kid, his head automatically turned when the kid said, “Bones,” and to Jim that was a small victory.  
By the end of the week, Leonard decided Jim was free to go tomorrow. As he made his daily rounds, he didn’t notice that he stayed the longest with Jim or that after he finished his rounds, he went back to his room… Not until Chris asked who was the hottie he keep checking on. Needless to say Leonard explained briefly the story and he almost snarled at Chris when she started to laugh. And throughout the story he realized he went from calling him, Kid to Jim, and when he told her Jim was leaving tomorrow he felt his heart break a little.

Chris’ advice was worthless to him, “Just text him and say you want to hangout or hell go into his room now and asked him!” Instead Leonard did paperwork and slowly began to regret tomorrow and knowing he probably won’t see Jim ever again.  
During the night Leonard’s hand itched to text Jim, and honestly Leonard couldn’t stop thinking about Jim. His plush lips or how his hair fell in his face. Or how the bruises brought out the color in his eyes but also how happy Leonard was to see them fade. Jim’s laughter or his smile that made his eyes crinkle. It was in that moment that Leonard didn’t want Jim to get away.

The next morning Leonard rushed to the hospital to hope to catch Jim on his way out but instead Jim’s room was emptied except for a note that held scribbled handwriting of, “Care for some Thai food tonight after your shift? You know how to contact me ;),”. 

And for the first time in a while, Leonard was excited for a date and evening off.


End file.
